Mars Century
The Mars Century timeline, or MC for short, is a continuation of the After Colony timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and its follow-up New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz in which the events of the novel New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop take place. Series *''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop'', a novel serialized in Gundam Ace. Chronology Due to the difference in measuring passing time between Mars and Earth (1 Mars year = about 2 Earth years), events are measured using Mars years and Earth seasons- i.e. MC-0022 First Winter (First winter season, Earth years) vs MC-0022 Next Winter (The next year's Winter, Earth years). ;MC-0001 / AC 182 Colonization of Mars begins. The date on Earth is A.C. 182. ;MC-0012 FIRST SPRING Hilde Schbeiker and Duo Maxwell break up. ;MC-0012 NEXT AUTUMN Duo emigrates to Mars. ;MC-0014 FIRST SUMMER Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom emigrate to Mars. ;MC-0014 NEXT WINTER Duo Maxwell gets into a motorbike accident on Mars in which several of his limbs are broken. He is rescued by Trowa Barton and brought to a hospital. ;MC-0015 FIRST SPRING While recovering, Duo is reunited with Hilde who has moved to Lanigreen Republic as a librarian and moves in with her. Eventually, they marry. Duo leaves soon after their marriage to wander the Martian wilderness. ;MC-0016 Mars Federation deploys the first Mars Suits. Trowa Barton and Cathy Bloom become part of the anti-military movement. ;MC-0016 FIRST SPRING Duo returns to Hilde, who has become a nun at a church orphanage and demands a divorce due to debts incurred. Duo becomes a bounty hunter in order to pay off their debts and begins to call himself 'Father Maxwell'. ;MC-0016 FIRST SUMMER Four dismantled Gundam frames are found in a resource satellite belonging to the Winner family. ;MC-0017 FIRST SUMMER Father Maxwell, traveling Mars as a bounty hunter, encounters Zechs Merquise (aka "Cyrene Wind") and his daughter Naina Peacecraft while hunting a bounty. Father is entrusted with the care of Naina as Zechs goes after the bounty, and takes her to live at Hilde Schbeiker's orphanage in the Lanigreen Republic. ;MC-0017 NEXT SUMMER Father Maxwell and Naina arrive at Lanigreen Republic. Father Maxwell encounters his son, Duo Maxwell, for the first time. ;MC-0018 NEXT WINTER Father Maxwell returns to Schbeiker Orphanage on Christmas for a visit. During this visit, an attempt is made to kidnap Naina Peacecraft; the attempt is thwarted by Father and Zechs/Cyrene Wind, who takes Naina back with him. ;MC-0019 Katherine Oud Winner and her friend Stella (who had partially recovered from a congenital disease in her heart and lungs) both enroll at St. Minerva Junior School. The girl who Stella was cloned from is involved in an accident and becomes braindead as a result. Her organs are used to replace Stella failing ones. After this event Stella and Katherine begin to grow apart. ;MC-0020 NEXT AUTUMN During a battle between rebels and Mars Federation forces, Stella is killed. Katherine hijacks a Mars Suit and battles the Federation forces, becoming marked as a rebel herself. Following this, her brother Quatre Raberba Winner and Doktor T arrive to take her to their base of operations. ;MC-0021 FIRST WINTER The Epyon is discovered hidden in Lanigreen Republic and its design data is taken by Master Chang. "Milliardo Peacecraft" is assassinated by "No-Name". Trowa Phobos is recruited by Instructor W and Katherine Oud Winner to become a Gundam pilot. Here "No-Name" first meets Catherine Bloom. ;MC-0022 FIRST SPRING Relena Peacecraft is awoken from cryogenic sleep and comes to power as President of the Mars Federation, declaring it a pacifist nation. Katherine Winner meets Relena, Naina Peacecraft, and Milou Peacecraft. ;MC-0022 Professor W completes Snow White and Warlock, however Doktor T is still working to complete the Prometheus and Scheherazade with them only being 80% operational. Epyon White is completed by Master Chang. Doktor T sends instructions for Catherine Bloom & Trowa Phobos to return to Mars, as there was an unexpected turn in events in election of the new Mars president Relena Peacecraft. ;MC-0022 FIRST WINTER Trowa Phobos and Catherine Bloom return to Mars from his training, and encounter a transport with damaged radiation shield and narrowly repair the shield in time to save the occupants of the transport before a Solar flare hits both ships. After this event both ships journey together until they reached Mars orbit. Once there they were contacted by Katherine Winner. During the conversation Trowa observes that Katherine appears somewhat troubled. ;MC-0022 NEXT WINTER Heero Yuy is awoken from cryostasis. Operation Mythos begins. The Lanigreen Republic declares independence from the Mars Federation, led by a nano-hologram clone of "Zechs Merquise". Katherine Oud Winner defects to Relena Peacecraft's side, taking the Prometheus mobile suit with her. Heero piloting the Snow White alongside Duo piloting the Warlock depart Preventer Mars arctic base and move to intercept Katherine piloting the Prometheus. They are met by Trowa Phobos piloting the Scheherazade. References External links Category:Mars Century Category:Timelines